Snow Village Secrets
by DarkBloodSoul
Summary: Gaara's demon has been taken, but there are new hands that want Naruto's demon, The nine tails power.
1. Chapter 1

"Let them believe, let them think the lies." Royo bent down as he looked up.

"Of course my master." Royo grinned as his eyes glowed red. "Are target is Naruto Uzumaki….." Royo stood up as he nodded his head. He slipped on the hidden leaf village head band as he grinned. "Naruto, your mine." His long black bangs brushed back as his fangs shown in the little light.

"Naruto….what are you doing? Sakura slipped her boots off as she looked up to Naruto."Nothing Sakura." Naruto flipped his kunai as his leg swayed back and forth, sitting in the tree. A cool breeze blew his spiky hair around.

Sakura slipped her feet in the river as she let a soft relief sigh."Naruto don't you ever get hot wearing that jacket?" Sakura's ivy green eyes gleamed off the sun as they looked at Naruto from the corner.

"No, I'm fine wearing this." Naruto threw the kunai down into the soft earth as his eyes traveled up into the cherry blossom.

"When will Kakashi be here, he said we had a mission?" Sakura's eyes wonder up to the low hanging tree branch of pink beautiful cherry blossoms. She pulled one from its stem as she smelled its beauty. "Don't you just love spring?" Sakura tried to make Naruto crack a smile across his face." "Does it matter, a mission is a mission, doesn't mater what the weather is." Naruto didn't look at her as he grew impatience.

A kunai slid into the throat of the messenger bird. The kunai held a thin wire as tore the wings off the bird, bleeding on the ground Royo dropped down on its knees and picked up the scroll.

"A mission to the land of snow eh?" he grinned lightly as he wrapped the bird in a cloth and slipped the scroll into his pocket.

"Uh, did that bird get caught again?" Tsuande slipped the window open as she looked out and waited to see the bird come. "Did something happen to the poor thing?" Shizune looked out and around, tonton stood at her feet.

"Lady Tsuande, a soft velvet voice came from out of the blue as Royo held her red nailed tip fingers.

"Uh…" Tsuande looked up to him as he had his head bowed.

"I saw the messenger bird, I found him dead." His kept his head low as he kissed her hand and let it slip threw his fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Tsuande pulled her hand back as she waited for him to lift his face.

"I' am Royo I was working for the 3rd Hokage on something for many of years.

"You know the 3rd Hokage has been dead for months?" Tsuande watched as he lifted his head and his eyes gleamed, they were a dark red color and looked just like the sharingan.

"Yes I know, I just found out a month a ago I've been in the snow village for the past 4 years, working on a mission for him."

"What mission was it?" Tsuande pulled out her nail polish as she watched him carefully.

"Does it matter, he is dead, and my work is not needed, nor needed for account." He gave her a soft smile.

"It does matter tell me what you were working on!" She slammed her nail polish bottle onto the desk as she glared up at him. The bottle cracked as it leaked red liquid onto the desk.

"Just anbu healing herbs, poison plants, the basics even you a master of healing should know." He spoke quietly but loud enough for her to hear him.

"This mission Naruto and Sakura will be going on its from the land of snow, why not let me go with them?" He gave no expression as Tsuande kept glaring.

"Squads are preformed in four; we already have a team for this mission." Tsuande wiped her hands as he cocked his head. "How can you say that as you know Kakashi still can not perform his jutsu's not after going head on after Deidara?" Royo slipped his hand on the desk as he leaned in near her.

"How do you know this?" Tsuande's eyes tighten as she watched his movements. I'm an anbu; information spreads so quickly, even you should know that."

"Orochimaru, slipped through your fingers again is that correct, and also aren't you looking the boy they call Sasuke?" His eyes glowed again as Tsuande couldn't stand his tone. "How the hell do you know this?!" Her fist slammed down onto the desk as a grin spread across his face.

"I know because I herd they were in the snow village, is that why not your going to take them to the snow village, like I said before not to make you anger Hokage, but word slips through more then just cracks in the lips." He passed it off so sly that Tsuande let her guard down and gave into what he was saying, everything he said so far was true, they were going after Orochimaru again and Sasuke was there main target.

"Why do you want to help in the mission, you've been gone for how long again?" Tsuande put her hand under her chin as she rested her elbow down on the desk.

"I've been there long enough to know the land well and with knowledge comes a great upper hand in battle, with Sakura and Naruto who would be the third, since I am the fourth?" He looked at her with dull eyes as her eyes locked onto his. "Sei will be going on with this mission he is the 3rd." Tsuande looked out the window as she agreed to let him on the mission.

"Naruto, is that Sei coming along for this mission as well?" Sakura pulled her feet out of the water as she laid them in the grass. The cool wind felt nice as her feet were drying.

"He better not, not after what he said about Sasuke!" Naruto grinded his teeth as his eyes became tense.

"I know, I'm upset about what he said about Sasuke too." Sakura looked at the ground as the cherry blossom she placed in her ear blew in the wind, it landed gently in the stream making small ripples.

"That other guy, whatever his name with the freaky eyes better not come on this mission." Naruto crossed his arms over as Sakura could only shake her head.

"I'm more worried about what is are next mission?" her lips spoke softly as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like I have to get rid of Sei, he is not needed, not yet. Sakura, what shall I do with her, a simple girl has a simple mind in other words I know what will work with her." Royo grinned as his eyes gleamed off the sun. He sat on a water tower as he thought about his plans going in and out of his mind.

"So you're Royo, look here Royo I know your not here for a mission, I can taste your true ambitions." Sei put his hands on his hip as his paint brush was curled up in his fist.

"What can you taste, without a tongue, what can you feel without Knowledge?" Royo stood up as his eyes locked onto Sei."Tell me your true reason for coming and I'll kill you quickly." Sei kept calm as his hair blew back in the wind.

"What true reason, I worked for the 3rd Hokage, I'm back, I work for the good of this village, that's why I'm on this mission." "I don't believe you; you better watch your back Royo." He sunk into a black puddle of ink as his body disappeared.

"No need to watch my back, you fool, this village has become weaker, any crack I will slip in heh."

"Hello." Royo surprised Sakura as she had not herd him walking up. He bent down and held her head. "Hello, my name is Royo." He kept his head bent as he kissed her hand and gently held it. Her face grew a light pink as he smiled at her. "What beautiful hair and eyes you have." "Uh, thank you…..Sakura face turned a darker pink as Naruto was growling up in the tree.

"I'll be joining your mission, I'm sorry but Kakashi is not strong enough to come, he is still Ill. "That's alright Kakashi-sensei needs to rest." Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off of his as he looked just like Sasuke.

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Sakura took her hand back as she laid it in the grass and leaned on it.

"I've been away for many of years, but I can assure you, you'll be seeing me more often." Inside he gave a grin but kept his outer looks to a soft innocent child's face.

"He is so different, I've never seen anyone like him before, he is so kind and sweet, I wonder how strong he is." Sakura kept talking to herself as he could see he still had not won her trust. His hand reached up and touched her hair. "Soft, I love soft hair, and the color is like a new blooming cherry blossom." He let her hair slip threw her fingers as Sakura didn't say a word.

"Alright shut up, who the fuck are you?!" Naruto stood behind him as he didn't even turn his head. "My name is Royo, are you deaf I have already pronounced my name Naruto….Uzumaki." He gave a grinned as his eyes looked over from the corner.

"How the fuck do you know my dam bitch!" Naruto threw his fist up as Royo gave a soft light laugh. "Simple you fool, Tsunade told me who my comrades are. "Sakura and you Naruto." Royo laughed again as Naruto face turned red.

"How about you shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!" Naruto growled at him as he gave the same looks as Sei did.

"The mission will start tomorrow; I'm the leader, so you will do as I say got it?" Royo crossed his arms as Naruto and Sakura nodded there heads.

"Good this way I can get rid of Sei Tonight, heh this sound be fun." Royo turned away as he walked towards the road.

"Isn't he cute?" Sakura blushed again as her eyes watched him go." "Eh Sakura, why don't you just keep your eyes above his waist?" The moon rose as the clock flashed 12 in Naruto's bedroom. Royo was watching him sleep as his eyes were blood red. "Sleep now Naruto, soon you'll be mine, I just need to rip your main heart out, this village is holding you down, such a shame to let someone like you be wasted." Royo was whispering to himself. "Why you watching the boy sleep?" Sei leaned against the wall as Royo smiled.

"So, what do you want?" Royo grinned as Sei pulled out a scroll.

"So, I presume you want to fight me?" Royo turned his back to him as he kept watching Naruto. "I know you're after Naruto's demon, a random person coming out of no where, your name isn't on any anbu information you're not from this village." Sei kept the same dull look on his face as Royo didn't even look at him he kept his back to him as he was kneeing down watching Naruto.

"Like I said, I don't care, if you wish to fight me then come at me, but your not leaving with your memories." A soft laugh passed his lips as Sei's eyes tensed.

"Memory….?" Sei whispered it to himself as he wondered what he meant by that.

"I'm more then just a rouge ninja; I have useful tactics, a special… jutsu that runs in my family." "It's already running through your veins, tearing into your vessels with poison, there my little babies." He grinned as Sei's hands turned black.

"You're in my control now." Sei fell onto his knees as he gripped for his sword in his back pocket. "Slowly but surely they will have full control over you, your mind will be deleted of its memories, and once your no longer use to me, you'll be discarded." A grin spread across his face as Sei gripped his sword.

He tore his arm muscle as he swung the sword forward. "I knew you were going to do that, that's why I'm behind you." Sei's eyes grew small as he whispered in his ear, his warm breath made his skin crawl. "This fight is over, you lose, more then just a battle. he laughed softly in his ear as he reached up and touched his face. "My, what soft skin you have, this leaf village is mine." His skin turned back as his nails dug into his skin.

Sei had no strength to scream or make even a grunt as blood dripped from his flesh onto Royo's hands running down his arm


End file.
